dreaming?
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: bella james lemon! dominating type! know being made into a real story. belal wants james. edward is pissed, getting abusive. this is for the fans so what ever you want i will write!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own anything! i am not steph. mey. sorry to disappoint. check out my poll!  
**

i laid there wondering when edward would come back from his hunting trip. i was feeling very horny picturing his body above mine. then i went to the land of dreams.

and so begins the dream of a century:

my eyes fluttered open as i got up from the hugest bed ive ever seen. it was red velvet and i was out of place. i saw a figure in the corner and froze. waiting for it to move slowly it did. first i saw a blond red eyed god. in a flash i was handcuffed to the bed. my legs were not though.

i allways fantasised about doing things like this with james but i never told anyone and this was going to be a heavenly dream.

i began to kick but he left then apeared. so it was james huh? before i could freak he was ductaping one of my feet to one end of a long pipe and the other foot to the other end. my legs were spread wide and my chest was heaving. i tried to look like i sisnt want him but it wa sprobably useless. i tried to closed my legs.

he then put a gag in my mouth before i could scream. he picked up a knife from no were and drew it down my shirt. slowly my double d bra was exposed with a bit pushing ove my bra. he wasted no time setting up a camera.

he cut my bra right in the middle not removing it yet. he left it there ripped and cut off my pants. along with my underware. then he came back to my boobs. i gave up the act and let him continue. he slowly removed my bra and gasped. suddenly his hands and mouth were all over my boobs.

he licked, pinched, bit, bruised, breathed, and nibbled all over them. he then dominated my face and shoulders including my neck completely. i was i heaven. he was now naked as he undid my restraints. he placed my head at his cock. i stared at it mouth agape in stonishment. this dream was going a bit far but before i had time to think he gribbed my hair.

he shoved my head onto his cock. it was very hard and erect. he forced me bakc and forth gagging me.

"hands now!" he comanded in his velvet voice. i shoved around hard as i could. he came once making me eat everything.

then he place the restreaints back this time he was inside the triangle my legs and the pipe made. before i could do anything he shoved ito me. breaking my barrier easily. it didnt hurt much but he continued shoving in and out of my like a jack hammer so roughly. but it felt so good.

slowly i began to koan loudly screaming his name. he responded with more force and speed. he began to blur. this is wonderful! i think im getting kind of sick though. this is a very vivid dream.

we both came at the same time. he slowly pulle dout of me went to the video camera and took it down. i was panting and reveling in the moment. james was back with a pair of scissors and he drug it across my hand on the palm. he pulled the blade up to his mouth an licked it sexily.

he smiled and dressed himself. "that was wonderful isabella and i will be seeing you."

what a wonderful dream! i thought before i blacked out.

* * *

**review! should i continue?**

**should i stop?**

**tell me! i am very open to suggestions! if you want i could even begin this story to be more than a oneshot.**

**cookies all around!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own anything! i am not steph. mey. sorry to disappoint. check out my poll!  
**

**_bella and edward have bin together for a while. bella is 21 and is going to be changed on her 23 birthday. they are not engaged yet and james disapeared. the whole ballet studio thing never happend and bella lives with the has bin dreaming of james for sometime now. rosalie esme and carlisle went to the denali's for something important._**

* * *

**chapter 2**

when i finally woke in my own bed i sighed deeply. that dream will last for a while. its my favorite so far. that man is a god, and he is so perfect. edward is okay but he is to gentle to soft. i want a real man.

james. he is a real man. he is powerful and dominating just like i want. if only..._stop! you are with edward! you have broken hearts to be with him and you want james now?_

yes...he is smooth...fast..and-

_edward loves you! james would dump you after a one night stand!_

i dnt think i care-

_look deep down, you know you love edward and james is just another untouchable you cant have._

i stopped fighting with my inner self and got up slowly adjusting to the cold wood floor. if only... i stripped of my clothes alice got me and walked to my bathroom. trying to concentrate on edwards empty room being right next to mine.

suddenly the bathroom door opened and closed. i froze thinking who would come in and weather or not i should say something. obviously i was in here the shower was on! i saw through the curtain a shadow was undressing.

it had to be a vampire in order for someone to get past alice jasper and the figure approached and i leaned back. i closed my eyes as hard as i could preparing for the worst. i felt the figure right in front of my nacked body.

then something that was so me happened. i slipped. it all happend very fast and i took the figur down with me. as i lay under the figure on the shower floor i opened my eyes.

staring back at me were a pair of golden ones. i sighed loudly and grasped his neck not even relising i should be shy that i was nacked. he hugged me back. then our lips met.

edward? he never allows these things! wow. he is a better kisser than i thought. i went to being half awake just floating in this extacy. soon enough he grabbed one of my boob's and began kneading it.

i smiled into the kiss and began to moan. he move his mouth down.

"james!" i screamed as he touched my lower regions. everything froze. i froze cought in my mistake. the water went from a conforatble steam to a cold tundra. edward let out a ferral snarl and let me go. he pinned my arms above my head and looked me straight in the eye.

"i-i... so- " i was cut off my a loud clapping noise. edward slapped me! he would never do that.. he-he wouldnt...

"you bitch!" he growled at me again slapping me once more. did he just call me a bitch. he applied presure to my hands. i felt the bones protesting. i let out a whimper. he slapped my boobs around bruising me. then he grippeb my torso in his arms hurting me. i said nothing.

"if i ever hear that name coming from your mouth again it will get worse." he wispered in my ear walking off. i hear him muttering unkind words. i cant believe it. edward harmed me. he hit me!

i slowly picked myself up of the ground and put on my robe. putting on what veer i picke dout. there was no point in hiding anything from my family they would all know by the sounds and such.

i walked down stairs. edward hugged me as usual like nothing happend. alice was sitting in jaspers lap looking worried and not looking at me. jasper looked mad and emmet was trying to hide his concern.

after a while of going through the usual routine i walked back up the stairs to the bathroom. i looked in the mirror and saw a purple face and jacked up arms. i was wearing a tank top and some sweats.

i sighed and walked back to my room.

edward hugged me quietly. he froze mid hug and whispered."your getting fat." and left. that was one of my worst fears. being called fat. when i was elementary school i was chunkish and people messed with me. i was bullied. i went anorexic for sometime and got skinny and began to get back to normal.

immediatly after he said that i walked back to the bathroom found a hair tie and put my hair up. i crouched next to the toilet with toothbrush in hand. shoving it down my throat i tried to puke up my sadness. after a while there was nothing left to regurgitate so i brushed my teeth and went to bed.

little did i know it was going to get worse before it got better.

then a dream began.

i layed there in the streets breathing in blood and coughing. james was there in a flash picking up the peices of my heart. why? then he carried me off. as he did i tried to tell him something and the only audible thing was ''james...''

suddenly i felt like i was being thrown to a wall. i was yanked from my dream to find i was on the wall sliding down. i saw edward looking pissed. i relised what happend and i gave up. i layed there and let him harm me. he kicked and hit and threw things trying to get a reaction. i glazed my eyes over and didnt shed a tear.

i pretty much died inside. after a while edward stepped on my hand and a shrill snap filled the air. an ear piercing scream filled the air and i noticed it was coming from my mouth. then everything blacked out and i heard edward say, "its only because i love you bitch." what happend to him?

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it! this chapter was fun to right because im weird! but everyone is. anyway please review i still dont know what is hould do with jake and the other cullens or victoria. should i bring the vulturi into this? this story can go one of these ways**

**a) rosalie can come back early see what edward is doing and go off protecting bella. bella can relise that james dream was real and be pregnant and the vulturi will come after her or  
**

**b) jake and rosalie can both figure out what edward is doing and temporarily team up ot protect bella and she may or may not be pregnant and victoria can do what ever or  
**

**c) victoria will have allways loved laurent and be bellas real mom or something and bella can be changed by vicky and get revenge on edward or  
**

**d) you can tell me what you want or mix and match my choices but i need suggestions! this story is going were ever the wind blows so the first ideas i get are going to be used! im doing this story because my friend wanted me to so im doing it for the fans! this is what ever you guys want!**

**review please!1  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing! i am not nor **

**will i every be the one and only stephenie meyer! **

**sorry to dissappoint! but i wil tell u a secret...IM AN ELF! **

**HAH jkjk. know READ **

**MY PRETTIES!**

**

* * *

**

**fast forward 3 weeks.**

i got up slowly from my bed yet again. ive bin sleeping alot. i had to get up slowly to avoid hurting my arm. what is happening to my sad life? edward is becoming abusive, im getting fatter, my family is ignoring me, they let this happen, and i cant eat!

well actualy i can eat but i havent touched any food since the day edward told me i was fat. know the scent repulses me. all i do is drink water. it helps. i made my way slowly to the door. working hard to open it due to barely having any energy. then i remembered what happened a week ago.

**flashback:**

_i sat on the porch after a while of being ignored. i enjoyed the fresh air. i heard footsteps a knew it was edward. no one else would dare come near me. i glanced over to him. _

_"what the fuck is wrong with you?" he said harshely. if he was trying to be nice he didnt show it. maybe im bipolar because as soon as those words left his mouth i was seething. my vision turned slightly red and i got a sudden burst of energy. i stood up in a flash but still not as fast as edward. _

_"JAMES IS WH-" i went flying backwords. i crashed into a piller holding up the porch. my back definatly cracked. i concluded after hearing the sound. i couldnt move my feet or arms. edward rushed over getting slightly less mad and a little worried. he flipped me over gasping. i knew i was cut open and bones were cracked. my life sucks._

_then i felt a tingling in my spine and i heard a zipping like popping sound. it felt like my back was being fixed by itself. edward gasped again. i just healed something that couold paralize me!_

**end of flashback**

the sad thing was that everythime i needed to heal myself i would feel weaker and weaker after wards. and know when edward hurts me i get weaker and weaker.

i got to the top of the stairs and i felt my legs give. i tumbled down the stairs earning a few more bruises. when i finaly met the bottom floor i healed and was to weak to stand.

alice emmet and jasper were out hunting so it was just edward. he walked twords me.

"get up." he ordered. after a few seconds he kicked me human strenth. he knew what would happen at vampire strength. i was now facing upward barely able to keep my eyes open. he sighed heavely and ran to the kitchen. i just relised he hasent kissed or touched me lovingly in a few weeks.

he returned with a sandwitch and tossed it on my stomach sucessfully making it fall apart.

"eat and get your ass up!" he sounded anoyed and left. i tried to reach up and get it but could not. he returned after a few moments and had a live deer in arm. i must have shown my confusion in my eyes because he answered,

"i cant leave you here alone. you might run of or knowing you you might fall again. " if i thought he was anoyed before then he was even worse now.

i watched as he lowered his mouth to the deer and pierced the skin. after a second the smell reached my nose and the strange red vision appeared and my body grew strong. i was super fast know i thought as i flashed up and to the dear. i grabbed hoold of the neck of the deer and kicked edward into the far wall sucessfully breaking the wall. he looked shocked.

i was to. what the hell is happening to me! before i could even attempt to control myself i bit into the deer and a usky scent filled my mouth. it poured down my throat and i was amazed. it was unworldly and it gave me power!

i pulled my mouth away and tilted my head back. "fuck!" i screamed and drained the deer. i felt powerful, WHAT THE HELL! suddenlyedward was beside me and he threw me away. i was about to retaliate when the deer was set on fire and the smell of blood slowly disappeared and i could see the red going away.

i was feeling human again and edward walked over. he looked savage. he kicked and did god knows what to me but when he paused i knew nothing permanent had happened until he pulled out a lighter and held it under my right arm. after another second i felt the burn and i screamed for the burn. the broken arm.

everything. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH TANYA INSTEAD OF COMING BACK!" that hurt. that hurt alot. and truth allways hurts. we were interupted my the front door breaking and the figure stepped in and threw edward away from me. i was crying to hard to see. but i called out, "who are you!"

then someone appeared above me and said "im your mom." and she helped me up.

* * *

**eww! cliffy! whos the savior? mommy? u will see! if i get more reviews!**

**cookies for all reviewers and who likes anime! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i own nothing at all and i am not i repeat not! stephenie meyer!**

**check out my poll and profile please and review!**

* * *

**chapter 4!**

victoria. victoria, came to my rescue. victoria loves james. victoria hates me. victoria is my mom?

"oh bella i missed you!" she hugged me tightly as my wounds healed. after she pulled away she popped my broken wrist making me scream and fall to the floor. i was grasping my wrist about to ask why she did that but my wrist healed its self. wow. i never wondered why my wounds healed but not my wrist. know i understand. but why do i do this?

before i could get up victoria carried me to the couch and told me the single most hugest news i would ever hear.(or so i thought)

"i know you have alot of questions but ill tell you everything then you can ask away." she sat beside me and began."okay when i was 16 and human i met a man by the name of A or atleast thats what he told me at the time. we hung out alot and soon enough i produced you. i allmost died during child birth so he changed me into a vampire." i nodded for her to continue.

"well it turns out he was a half vampire with remarcable abilities. i was seperated from you at birth. he loved you and hated you at the time. for allmost killing me but he couldnt help but love your eyes. they are to lovable. you were a wierd child. he locked you up in the darkness. you never aged. we thought you were dead. i wanted you near me so much but he declined. without my knowing he sent you to florida. you became normal and know that you are nearing the age of 18 you are turning into the queen. " HOLY SHIT.

"the old books say you will become the first natural vampire and will be form a half vampire and a human. me and A. i finaly became friends with laurent and james. we use the lovers thing as a cover. we dont do anything but when i saw you in that field i didnt know it was you until just a few hours ago s i rushed here. my motherly instincts told me you were in toruble. questions?"

SO MANY!

"your my mom?" i was blubering so hard now. if she said yes then i was going to crush her into a hug.

"yes, bella im your mom." thats it i crushed mher into a hug carefully im still hurting. i sighed and continued.

"so how come i dont look like you?" i asked.

" well each special vampire has their own look. they dont look like their parents they make their own being." i nodded.

"and what about edward?" i felt her tense.

"ill beat the living SHIT OUT OF HIM! as soon as he wakes up. " i opened my eyes and shot up.

"NONONO! mommy i love him!...wait, no,no i dont." i said as i relised i dont love him. not anymore. im...im a free women!

"after what he did! ill kill him!" i shook my head fast until i felt faint and she stopped me.

"okay okay. ill let you have him after your transformation." i paused then nodded crushing myself to my...mommy.

"last question. who is A?" i was very curious about this.

"oh well i dont think i should tell you this just yet but its aro. aro is your dad. when you fully transform you may take the thrown."ARO IS MY DAD? OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD! my head was spinning.

"bella calm down! the transformation ahppens when you are in a state of great confusion! calm down!" she was shaking me but i just closed my eyes and drifted. my body was on fire.

i was swirling in my own mind the pain was unimaginable. but all i had to do was picture how awsome i would be when this was done. that helped alot.

then i was thinking about hwo much edward hurt me with the whole tanya thing. im gunna kill that bitch!

before i knew it the pain was receding from my limbs and i began to hear. i said nothing because i was limp. so i listened to the voices.

"i know your her mom but please leave!"

"no! he wont come anywere near her!"

"hes the father! "

"ill kill him if he steps in that door! she isnt even born yet!"

i was so confused and i opened my eyes before the flame was gone. i looked around and saw james at the door and carlisle standing in front of victoria. everything fell into place.

im pregnant with james baby. it wasnt a dream . this is all real. why does james wan tto come in. why is he here? he doesent want a part in the babys life does he?

OH HELL NO! before i knew it i was

crouched in the corner baring fangs at him. then out of no were edward lunged at me and tword the baby. i side kicked him to the ground feeling the baby inside me. shes a girl to!

victoria was holding edward down and baring fangs at his neck.

"your lucky im saving you for bella or you would be dead right know." i relaxed and tried to take this all a nervous pixie pushed past james. she kept looking to the ground as she slowly approuched the bed i was on know.

she ignored me, she let edward hurt me, she was not a friend when i needed one the most. she is my sister. she will allways be my best friend. she was allways there for me before edward threatend to kill jasper. how did i know that? some small part of me just knows. a vampire thing? she is my only friend right know. i need someone to help me cope with everything.

she glanced up and i cought her eye. i lunged at her nocking her to the floor. sobbing into her blouse and telling her i love her and need her and missed her.

she relaxed and hugegd me back calming me down. im w weird vampire if i can cry. i told her everything and she just listened. then she told me james wanted the baby and me.

"what!" i whospered as we had the whole time so quietly so no one could hear us. everyone left us alone for know.

"yeah hes here know he has bin trying to get in here to talk to you but you 'mom' wont let him anywere near you." i sighed and leaned back. its time for a queen to face her effed up life.

"JAMES! GET YOUR ASS IN HEAR!" i said loud enough for everyone to hear. i knew mom was fighting with carlisle about him coming but she let him go. weird its like a 6th sense.

i heard his slow deliberate steps up the stairs and waited to see if when i saw his eyes if i would love them hate them murder them or nothing. would i still want him like i used to? my stomache was acting like it was at the olympics and trying for the gold metal.

then the door knob slowly turned and i cought sent out his jeans.

* * *

**cliffy! **

**review and you**

** shall get more. tell me what  
**

**you want to happen and it shall be.**

**i liked riting this chapter but i want **

**reviews! cookies to all who re-**

**viewed! i made a **

**diamond!  
**


End file.
